Lonley hanyou
by bloodysamuraix
Summary: kagome was sitting on her bed and in walked a certain lonley hanyou known as inuyasha. Hmmm what could happen i wonder. this is a inukag fic...Duh lemon Has been Adopted by Princess-Serenity-Serena.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodysamuraix – Hey whats up this is my first story on this site. It got good hits and reviews on another site hope the same happens here. Well enjoy (hopefully)

Als this is not intended for minors so **BE WARNED**.

Lonely hanyou.

Kagome was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on the window. She was startled but she went to her window and to her surprise it was inuyasha a half demon she travels around with in the feudal era collecting jewel shards. She unlocked the latch on the windowsill to let the hanyou in. she looked very puzzled because he was early she had another day until she had to go back to the feudal era. Inuyasha leapt in very quietly so not to wake up her mom, her grandfather, and her little brother souta.

"What are you doing here inuyasha?" she said looking at him with a concerned look on her face. "Is every thing alright?" she asked concerned.

"Ya every things fine" he said angrily while walking over to the bed to sit down. "Miroku, songo, and kilala went to investigate a rumor about a jewel shard and shippo is with kiadae. So I was left on my own but I got board and decided to come here," he blurted out.

"So you were lonely inuyasha" kagome said with a smile on her face looking into inuyasha's eyes.

"Feh, I didn't say that wench I was board very different meaning" he whispered not wanting to wake up everybody. He looked at her the only thing she had on was her over shirt. _: Never noticed it before but kagome is hot:_ he thought but went totally red as he felt a certain organ become stiff. He closed his eyes and started thinking of other things but flashes of a very naked kagome crept into his mind making him grow harder at each flash. _: This is not the time or place:_ he thought_: its all her fault for dressing like that:_ He was jolted from his thoughts by the object of his disire sat next to him.

"Whats wrong inuyasha" she said worryingly. She put a hand on his shoulder. Before she knew it she was lying down on her back with a very horny hanyou on top of her. She tried to protest but it failed. It felt to good and so right. She gave into the kiss and kissed him back with all her heart. Inuyasha was astounded and happy that she was kissing him back. They broke of from there arousing lip lock to breath. Kagome looked at him with lust filled eyes he also looked at her with lust in his eyes. Inuyasha started removing her nightgown he was right that was the only thing she wore. She was completely naked under the garment. He smiled as he took a whiff of her. She was aroused and smelt so good. He bent his head down between her thighs. She was so wet she was dripping on the bed. He stuck out his tongue and licked her dripping wet folds to his amazement she tasted as sweet as honey. He was intoxicated by her small and taste that he grew bigger and harder. She moaned and jerked her hips up so inuyasha could lick her more. She writhed in pleasure every swipe of his hard rough tongue. A few swipes later she came saying a broke up sentence. She was gushing with orgasmic fluid. Inuyasha lapt at it freely loving the taste. He got up of the bed and took of his two shirts and his hakama. He freed him self of his restrictive clothing. He now was as naked as kagome. She looked at him then to his large shaft her eyes went large and thought about the possibility of what was to happen.

"kagome do you want to do this" He said looking at her, which made him grow harder.

"Yes inuyasha I do" She said breathlessly. That's all inu needed he jumped on her and kissed her deeply. She could taste her cum on him and just added to her arousal. Inuyasha grabbed his stiff cock and positioned himself at her dripping wet maidenhood. He pushed in kissed kagome an mumbled an apology and pushed in fully hard making kagome scream into his kiss. A single tear escaped and inu kissed it away. She started to move her hips up an down signaling inuyasha to start. He pulled out slowly then plunging back in he set the rhythm at slow then gradually sped up to her requests of "harder inuyasha deeper". He did as he was told he felt himself almost near his breaking point but held back. He wanted her to go first_. (AN-what a gentlemen)_ Kagome was flat out screaming her pleasure moaning loudly but not loud enough to wake everyone up. Kagome came with a loud scream that was inu's name as an earth shattering orgasm hit her in full. The walls of her pussy clamped down on inuyasha's shaft and a couple more stroked he joined her in orgasmic bliss.

"Thank you inuyasha I needed that," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He just looked at her.

"Any time" he replied smiling. They both went under the covers. Inuyasha cuddled her from behind and fell asleep. Both dreaming of the other.

Athors note :I know it was short but I have many things going now so im really sorry. Please review criticism is good only if its constructive. Thank again.


	2. Chapter 2

LONELY HANYOU

AUTHOR- bloodysamuraix

I don't own Inuyasha or kagome or anything else related to the anime.

**AUTHOR'S WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON SCENE IN THIS STORY. SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

Lonely Hanyou Chapter 2.

He awoke with a startle to find someone pressed up against him. He opened his eyes to find that he was in kagomes room. He looked thunderstruck as he looked down to see kagome sleeping soundly upon his chest. As his memory of the previous night flooded back in he was relieved. He thought and remembered that she wanted to do it so it was all right to go back to sleep but he thought that if she got up she would feel angry. So he didn't go back to sleep until she awoke. Kagome woke up about 2 hours later to her alarm clock ringing. She pressed the snooze button and started getting up but suddenly stopped because of a weight was on her arm. As she looked down she met a sleeping hanyou. Her eyes went wide as the nights events came back into her head. She was about to wake inu up but he opened his eyes first and jolted upright.

"Hey kagome you all right" he asked hoping she wouldn't sit him until he was in hell. She looked at him with red cheeks as she just figured out that she was totally nude and he was as well. She covered herself from his eyes and went a deeper shade of red.

"Wha…what..Happened last night," she said cheeks redder then red. He looked at her closed his eyes for a minute and opened them.

"We aaaaa…made love kagome" he said hesitating. She looked at him like what the hell are you saying.

"Inu..Inuyasha" she asked. He looked up.

"What" he said thinking she is so going to sit me. But before he could mumble an apology he was in a tight lip lock with kagome. He kissed her back of course. They broke off after a few minutes breathing heavily.

"I love you so much inuyasha," she blurted out not caring who heard. He was absolutely taken aback as she said this. His heart thumped strongly as if it were about to burst.

"I love you to kagome" he said going into another heated battle of tongues. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 6:35 almost time for school. She broke the kiss and started toi get dressed.

"Sorry inuyasha, I have to go to school," she said looking, as she was about to die. "But you can stay and help my grandpa out with the shrine duties, ok?" she was tying her shoes at this point.

"ok kagome, but were going back to my time after you get back right?" He said expecting a quick answer. She mumbled something about she was going to be late the looked up.

"Yes inuyasha we are right after I get out of school" she said quickly and ran out the door. She grabbed a piece of toast and went out the door. Inuyasha started getting dressed. When he was done he went down to the kitchen and asked kagomes mom for something to eat.

"Oh, inuyasha when did you get here" she asked. Inuyasha went red at the question.

"Umm, jus got here" he said quickly still red but trying to hide it. Kagomes mom just looked at him. She knew something was up but dropped it thinking that it was his business.

"Ok what do you like?" she asked giving him a big smile. he looked at her wondering what he wanted. He remembered kagome saying that her moms French toast was the best.

"French toast please" he said remembering kagomes attempt to teach him proper manners. Kagomes mom smiled at him and nodded. He went to the living room and sat down on the couch. It was too soft for him so he sat down on the floor thinking it was much more comfortable.

"oh hey inuyasha" said kagome's grandpa. Inuyasha looked at him with an odd look.

"what do you want old man?" he said getting up off the floor. Kagome's grandpa just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Can you help me with the chores please?" he asked with a pleading voice. Inuyasha walked over to him and looked at him straight in the eye.

"feh, I'm about to eat" he said. Kagome's mom walked in the room carrying a plate of food. Inuyasha was drooling over the smell. The plate consisted of French toast, sausage, bacon, eggs, and an odd looking brown thing kagome said was a hash brow. He stepped away from kagome's grandpa to inspect the food more closely.

"your breakfast is ready inuyasha" she said with a big smile towards inuyasha. She handed the plate to inuyasha. He took it and went to sit back on the floor. He was already half done with it by the time he sat down.

"yours is to grandpa, its in the kitchen" she said before leaving to the kitchen. Kagome's grandpa walked over to inuyasha.

"Can you please help me with the chores inuyasha?" he asked before leaving the room but before he could leave inuyasha got up as now he was finished with his meal.

"hey gramps" he said with an evil voice which made kagome's grandpa stop in his tracks.

"What inuyasha" he said with a shaky voice. Inuyasha walked over to him and pot a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll help you if you tell me when kagome gets back" he whispered not wanting kagome's mom to hear.

"She gets back in about four hours" he said. Inuyasha frowned at this answer. He thought about just going to her school and dragging her out but she would sit him until a crater was formed.

"What do you need help with old man" inuyasha snickered. Kagome's grandpa was not happy at that comment but brushed it aside for the time being. They both set of towards the shrine.

"ok I need you to pull the weeds, sweep and mop the floor inside, and water the plants, ok" he said with a grin but to his amazement inuyasha went right to work. he on the other hand had plans to wash the windows he gave inuyasha the rest of the chores. After they were done three hours passed like nothing. Inuyasha now was resting on top of the gishonbuku tree ware he was trapped for fifty years until kagome set him free. He waited there until kagome arrived. He picked up her scent before he saw her coming up the steps. He jumped down to go greet her.

"hey kagome" he said with a yawn. She looked at him an yawned as well.

"Hey inu" she said hugging him. He looked surprised but hugged her back.

"ready to go to the feudal era?" she asked with a smile.

"Not yet no" he said before picking her up and jumping up towards her bedroom window. He leapt in after opening it an closed it and threw kagome on her bed and went to her door and locked it.

"don't want my prey getting away now do I" he said to kagome with lust in his eyes. He jumped on her and proceeded to kiss her deeply. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip asking entrance to her mouth she gave it to him freely. They kissed for about 3 minutes until they broke away for air. In there actions the top 2 buttons on kagomes shirt undone. Inuyasha ripped of her shirt and bra and started biting, licking, and squeezing her left tit all the while rolling the other tit between his thumb and forefinger. She was moaning inu's name. Inuyasha switched breasts and did the same to it that he done with the other. He trailed down leaving butterfly kisses between the valley of her breast on down to her navel and then to his ultimate goal in live right to the nectar of her flower. He so loved the taste of her that and her arousal was making his member stand at attention. He started to lick her and play with the bud of her flower making her push up into his face. He nibbled and licked the outside and inside furiously. He then put a finger in and started to pump in and out. He had about three fingers in before she came with a broke up version of his name. She was at the height of her orgasmic bliss before she realized inu had gotten undressed and was entering her. He pumped in and out fast not wanting to start slow. Kagome gave a deep moan and lifted her hips to meet his she was going pace to pace with inuyasha keeping up with his thrusts. He felt her near her point and flipped her over on her stomach all the while keeping his pace. Kagome was startled but dint care because she couldn't think rationally so she went with it. Inuyasha was bent over her playing with her breasts. She was close to her breaking point. A few more thrusts and she came. Inuyasha sunk his fangs into kagome ware the neck met the shoulder. Kagome screamed out but not in pain it was pleasure. Inuyasha came inside of kagome after they where off there orgasmic high inuyasha took his fangs out of kagome and licked the wound. They both layed on the bed purely exhausted breathing heavily.

"what was that for inuyasha?" she asked eyeing him lovingly. He looked at her and yawned before answering.

"I marked you as my mate" he answered looking straight into her eyes. She layed back down rolled over.

"you mean im yours forever" she said smiling. Inuyasha smiled for a different reason.

"I cant wait until we tell that mangy wolf koaga" he said with the smirk still on his face. But kagome had fallen asleep already so he layed down and drifted of to sleep thinking of the reaction koaga would have when he smelt his scent on kagome later. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Authors note: Hey I hope you like this to it was my fave chapter to write. Well reviews are what I want. All you have to do is if you like it or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lonely Hanyou chapter 3

Author bloodysamuraix

**A/N: I would like to thank Purplefirestarter for the review and hope I get more reviews like it. Oh and I don't own anything related to inuyasha.**

**WELL ON TO THE STORY.**

**Hope you like**

Inuyasha was getting kagome up an ready to go to feudal Japan, but kagomes mom had other plans. You see she had breakfast on the table and wanted inu and kagome to join sota, grandpa, and herself for a quick breakfast before they left. Inu at the word breakfast ran down stairs and sat at the table ready to eat. Kagome of course still exhausted from past night events wandered back into a peaceful slumber well for at least three seconds before she felt a large body fall on her. She shot up purely awake but angry. With fire in her eyes she looked at the one who pounced on her. it was inuyasha when he seen her face he took on a look of pure fear.

"Umm, kagome your mother wants you down stairs now" inuyasha said hoping to calm down kagomes anger. Kagome just looked at him and smiled and she stood up. Inuyasha stood up as well (bad move on his part) and stood right in front of her.

"Inuyasha" she said still having a smile on her face. He looked terrified at this point.

"Yes kagome, what do you want" he looked at her edging towards the door. She looked at him for what seemed hours but were mere seconds. Inuyasha was about to leave until she spoke.

"Inuyasha,(evil smile) SIT Inu SIT" she screamed and once again he slammed into the floor of her bedroom with a great big THUD!. After about 3 minutes he got up and was about to yell and curse at her but someone came thru the door. It was kagomes brother sota and he stopped what he was about to say and looked at sota.

"What do you want squirt" he said and took a weird smile. Sota was scared and just looked at inu and kagome for a minute or two.

"Mmom says breakfasts getting ccold," he stuttered out. He looked as if about to faint he hated when inu and his big sister fought. Inuyasha and kagome parted inu going to the kitchen and kagome to go get dressed.

Five minutes past and kagome came down stairs to join the rest of the crowed. She was wearing a blue revealing halter top with a minie red coat dangling across her body and a really short dress even shorter then her school uniform skirt. To inu's great sight he saw black lacey panties she said were special ordered from v--something secret. He was horny by the time she came and sat next to him. He was sweating allot. he to no ones notice put his hand on kagomes leg well only the palm the fingers were on the black lacey panties he liked so much. He started to rub her flower thru the thin garment she closed her eyes holding her head down. He continued his ministration to her now dripping wet maidenhood.

He stopped and she gasped because of the lost friction. But soon moaned an inaudible moan that the rest could not here but inuyasha could and he smiled. He now had his hand inside her panties and one finger was probing her. Her honey dripping all over inu's hand and the chair. He soon put another in and he could feel her walls start to spasm as she was near her peak. He started to rub even faster until she came on his hand breathing heavily as inuyasha took his hand away. She smiled and put her hand in his pants an started playing with his girth. He started to breath heavy as she stroked him up and down torturing his flesh with deadly force. He was about to cum but held it longer for his enjoyment. A few strokes later he released all over kagomes hand as she still pumped him to get all his seed. Everyone was already out in the parlor watching TV. Kagome took her cum ridden hand out of inu's pants an licked her hand clean. Inuyasha took his hand and started to lick it but kagome cut in an licked his hand tasting herself. It was quite good she thought.

"Inuyasha we better get going" "they will wonder where we are if we don't get back to the past" she continued.

"Do we have to im quite content on staying here awhile" he said with sad eyes and a frown. His doggy ears low on his head.

"Yes I miss everyone but if you want to well stay only a day longer," she said to inu. Inuyasha sat up and went to get dressed kagome following him. Inu got dressed in blue slacks, white socks, black tee saying Bad boy on the back, and a blue cap covering his ears. It also said slayer on it that was kagomes favorite band.

"Ready to go inuyasha?" kagome asked, inu just nodded a yes and went out the door after kagome. They walked for hours only stopping to kiss and fondle each other. It was soon night time and they were getting really tired so they decided to go back home an go to sleep after all they had a lot to eat for supper kagome bought at a sushi place four blocks away from her home. Inu got ramen noodles (DUH) and kagome got sushi roles.

"This was the best three days I ever had inu, thank you" kagome said with a smile wile on the back of inuyasha. They were soon home and they were exhausted so they went up stairs an got dressed in there night cloths. They kissed and got under the blankets and blissfully fell into a deep slumber.

**AN/ Hope you liked this chapter. I did. Well reviews would be much appreciated. Thank you all for reading even if these are short chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Lonely Hanyou

Author-Bloodysamuraix

I do not own inuyasha only the plot of this story….or what resembles a plot any way.

"Come on kagome I want to go now" inuyasha yelled to kagome wile he was packing her bag to go to feudal Japan thru the ancient well in the shrine hut. Kagome was lying on her bed trying to go back to bed as inu screamed at her. She was getting mad all she wanted to do was sleep. Inuyasha went up the stairs to get kagome and leave but picked her up instead and shook her.

"Come on kagome wakey wakey" he laughed. Kagome was now fully awake and pissed off.

"Inuyasha put me down I'm awake" she screamed and inu put her down on the bed and jumped on her holding her arms above her head by her wrists. He started kissing her all over nibbling her ear a few times. Kagome moaned and tried to speak but could not due to inuyasha's taunting. Suddenly he jumped off her and went down stairs leaving a completely confused kagome in her room.

"TEASE" she screamed as she got up and started to dress. All the wile thinking of revenge on inuyasha for teasing her. An hour passed and they were ready to go to the feudal era and meet up with there friends miroku, sango, shippo, and kilala. Kagome was starting to miss them and she couldn't wait until they got to kaede's village.

"Let's go inuyasha" kagome said. She picked up her bag an made for the door as inuyasha followed her. They went out the door and walked along the path to the shrine and inuyasha quickly but swiftly picked up kagome and jumped in the well. a light formed at the top of the well and they touched down on the other side. Inuyasha still carrying kagome jumped up out of the well and landed on the ground with a thump.

"Inuyasha you can put me down now" kagome said. Inuyasha didn't want to put her down but did what she said. As they walked to the village they held hands until they were in the village. They saw miroku an sango first stopping only for a minute to talk with them because they were helping some of the villagers plow the fields for the next harvest. Kagome was suddenly knocked back a few inches when a fur ball impacted into her chest realizing it was shippo she hugged him and gave him a lollypop.

"Kagome what took you so long I missed you" shippo said with tears in his eyes hugging kagome for dear life. Kagome hugged him back an gave him a little kiss on the forehead to comfort him.

"Sorry me an inuyasha had stuff to deal with in my time shippo" she said to the crying kitsune boy she was hugging. He stopped crying and looked at inuyasha and gave him an evil grin and jumped off kagome and he jumped on inuyasha and hit him in the head.

"You jerk you kept her because you wanted her for yourself" he said still hitting inu in the head. Inuyasha grabbed him and hit him in the head once and a lump showed and her threw him lightly on the ground. Shippo ran off in the direction of miroku and sango.

"Did you have to be mean to him inu" she said to inuyasha like it was his fault that shippo was angry.

"What I didn't do anything to him" he yelled. They just walked to as inuyasha puts it the old hags hut. They were soon there and talking to kaede about what happen there the past days that they were not there. Nothing much happened while they were gone and they were relieved to here that.

"Kagome we leave at first light tomorrow" inuyasha said with a grin. Kagome looked at him blankly for couple of seconds.

"For what reason" she said. Inuyasha just fell over with a great big thump. He got back up looking at kagome with one of his fists clutched and he bared his fangs.

"For the jewel shards" he blurted out so half the village could here him. Kagome sat there and frowned.

"Oh right" she said to inuyasha scratching the back of her head feeling stupid. Inuyasha sat next to kagome and laid on her lap and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kagome petted his hair and ears for a while until miroku came in.

"Hey miroku what's up" she said smiling to him. Miroku sat down across from where kagome and inuyasha was and smiled as well.

"How are you doing kagome?" he asked looking at kagome waiting for her to reply.

"I'm fine, you" she said closing her eyes. She was really tired all of a sudden. Miroku stared at kagome trying to figure what's wrong with her.

"I'm fine kagome" he replied. She was lightly breathing meaning she had fallen asleep. Miroku closed his eyes and he to fell asleep. Sango and shippo came in later and they found places to bed down for the night. Sango stayed as far away from the lecherous monk.

---------------------------The next day----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was the first one up but did not get up because he did not want to wake kagome but he was to late he moved to much and she woke up. She looked around the room and then down to inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha you awake?" she asked him. He turned around an looked at her.

"yes I'm awake kagome" he replied. She gave him a big smile and he sat up and kissed her wrapping his arms around her. They stood like that for at least five minutes or more. They would have stayed on kissing for more but inu heard miroku stir and he did not want the monk to see them kissing. Inuyasha sat up and went outside but kagome found a blanket and covered up and went back to sleep. Inuyasha was nearing the forest he thought a hot spring bath was what he wanted. But before he got to the hot spring he sensed another like him but not a dog but kind of smelled like shippo's clan. Inuyasha ran thru the forest looking for the one he sensed. He stopped dead in his tracks when he came to a gorgeous looking half demon he ever saw. She had long jet-black hair with red streaks and it was braided. She also had emerald green eyes and long claws and sharp fangs and had black fox ears tipped red and a bushy black tail also streaked red. Inuyasha was completely at aw with her beauty but snapped out of it and unsheathed his sword and raised it to the unknown hanyou.

"Who are you?" he said in a calm but fierce voice it kind of reminded him of the way sesshomaru spoke. The kitsune demon was on guard but did not move because of a wound on both her legs. Inuyasha noticed the sent of blood and looked at the girl and saw to deep slash marks on her legs. He felt sorry for the girl she could only be 15 or 16 years of age and she's been badly wounded.

"I'll answer your question when you tell me your name" she said sternly looking at inuyasha. Inuyasha paused and thought about it.

"My names inuyasha now tell me your name" he said to the unknown fox girl. She looked up at him eyes wide open.

"Your inuyasha the one who had died fifty years ago" she said gulping. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Yes I'm that inuyasha, now what is your name" he said slightly angry at the long pause.

" My name is Eiki," she said but she collapsed on the ground in her own pool of blood. Inuyasha quickly got to her side and picked her up thinking that kagome's medicines can help her. He ran to the village and to the hut where he smelled kagome and went in put his new friend on the bed.

"Kagome get your medicine so you can help her" he said to kagome who was in the corner talking to the monk but hurried and got her gaws and stitches and needle out. Kagome started to clean the cut with a disinfectant. Eiki was still out cold so she did not feel a thing. Kagome started to stitch up the first wound she was glad she went to a doctor to learn how to stitch. She was done with the first wound after covering it with bandages and went on to the other wound and had that stitched and bandaged as fast as the first.

------------------------Several hours later------------------------------------------------------------

Eiki shot up and looked around the room she was in. the last thing she remembered was she and inuyasha talking and after that she drew a blank. She looked down at her injuries to her surprise they where wrapped in some sort of clothe. Her injuries stung a bit but where feeling better then before. She cursed at herself for being caught of guard by a huge bear demon that she was clearly stronger then. Before she was attacked she was thinking of her one true love kouga but only seconds as she put down her guard she had been slashed by huge claws which hit her across her legs which made deep penetrations. She killed the demon in one swipe of her sharp claws. She had never bled so badly in battle against another demon. She came back to reality as she heard footsteps coming toward her and jumped out of her futon with a great grimace as her wounds stung as if a thousand needles were stabbing her. She fell to the ground as the unknown assailant came in the room. It was a tall girl wearing a skimpy outfit and she had tan skin at once she knew it had to be inuyasha's wench because she had his sent mingled with her own. She had a pleasing sent of fragrant flower blossoms. Kagome saw eiki on the ground and ran toward her to help her.

"Oh you all right?" she asked but she did not get an answer. Eiki just stood there looking at kagome.

"I'm fine," she said looking frustrated. Kagome helped her up to sit on the bed and checked her wounds to see if she ripped any of her stitches. She was healing quiet remarkably but she should rest in bed for at least 2 days max.

"Who are you?" eiki asked kagome in a demanding voice. Kagome sat down on a cushion she brought from her time and sighed heavily. She looked up and looked directly in the demon girl's eyes.

"Oh my names kagome" she said giving a warm smile towards eiki like they were old friends. Eiki stood up and started to walk towards the door but kagome jumped up and grabbed her.

"You need more rest" kagome told eiki but eiki did not listen she kept on going towards the door. Kagome gave up and let go of the stubborn hanyou to tell you the truth eiki reminded her of inuyasha. Eiki went out the door but to her disappointment there was more humans. She walked towards inuyasha who was on a tree branch sleeping. She jumped up on the tree with some pain going thru her thighs. She landed on the tree branch quite lightly. Inuyasha was snoring loudly but quickly awoke to eiki landing on the tree he was in.

"Is this how you escape the humans?" she asked inuyasha not really caring for the answer. Inuyasha nodded applying that he was up there to get away from the crowd. Eiki sat down next to inuyasha.

"Thank you for saving me" she said. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at eiki. He shrugged.

"Feh, it was nothing," he said to eiki. Eiki looked at him and layed down on him purring to say thank you in a sort of demon way. She was also very cold the wind had picked up and it was a cold wind. Inuyasha gave her his red fire rat coat so she would stop shivering. Eiki fell a sleep on inuyasha three minutes inuyasha had dozed off.

----------------------------The next morning----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had awoke before eiki and brought her to a hut and set her down on a bed and went out for a while. Inuyasha soon learned that kagome had gone home because she had a huge test to prepare for. Miroku told inuyasha that kagome was going to be back in a week or so. Inuyasha was ok about her leaving but she had not told him she was leaving.

"Miroku can you watch over eiki until I get back?" inu asked miroku and miroku nodded and started to walk away till inuyasha grabbed him.

"Don't try to grope her or she'll bite it, she is part demon" he said looking stern. Miroku gave a sigh.

"Do I look like I would do that inuyasha" miroku said put quickly regretted it as inu looked him in the eyes.

"Ok I wont do it" miroku said while walking away towards the hut eiki was in. Inuyasha left in the direction of the well. Inuyasha quickly got to the well and jumped in hastily.

Miroku sat by eiki as she slept he was getting an erge to grope her really bad. He got up went toward eiki but she opened her eyes and saw the monk only inches away from her butt. She back handed him into a wall and started growling at him. Miroku was scared out of his mind at this point.

"I'm sorry so very sorry" he said as eiki stopped in front of him. She was angry by miroku's lecherous actions. She stopped growling at him and went out the door to find inuyasha. Miroku ran behind her and stopped her.

"Inuyasha said I should watch over you," he said breathing heavily. Eiki turned around and looked at him.

"Inuyasha made a mortal watch me" she yelled "were the hell is he?" she continued. Miroku was quite for a minute then looked up.

"He went to kagomes time" he replied to her question. Eiki couldn't believe what miroku just said. She walked away towards the forest to go and relax away from the humans she didn't very much like.

"Ya right huh! Another time what a load of crap" she said as she leapt into the sky and then she was gone.

Inuyasha arrived in kagome's time but she was already at her school. Inuyasha had remembered she had a test or something today. He had walked out from the shrine and into kagome's house and saw her mother.

"Hello" he said as he walked up to her. Mrs. Hagarashi looked at inuyasha and smiled at him and stopped what she was doing.

"Oh hello inuyasha what brings you here?" she asked him.

"I'm just here to talk to kagome when she gets out of school" he replied. Mrs. Hagarashi shoved a plate of food in his hands. She pointed to a chair and inuyasha sat down.

"She's going to be awhile so eat" she said smiling. She went up stairs to get her father so he could eat breakfast. Inuyasha ate what was on his plate and went to sit on the couch. He fell asleep and Mrs. Higarashi put a blanket on him.

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome had just got in her home room to study a bit for the exam she was due to take in about fifteen minutes. She sighed because she was so tired an bored. As she began studying she dosed off.

dream

At once she had started to fly high above the school. As she was flying she met up with inuyasha who was flying as well but it was the human looking inuyasha. She looked in the opposite direction and found the demon looking inu. They where both smiling at her and she didn't know what was happening. She heard someone say her name.

end dream

"KAGOME WAKE UP!!!" the voice said loud as thunder and kagome shot up to find out it was a very pissed of teacher looking at her. She thought to her self ::oh shit I forgot to study I'm such an idiot::.

"Sorry sir I haven't had much sleep lately" she said softly to the teacher. The teacher looked calm and gave kagome the test booklet.

"It's ok but don't let it happen again" he said. Kagome looked relieved. She opened up her test booklet and started circling multiple choice answers that she knew. Kagome was done with the test a lot later than the other students. If they knew why she's practically never there they'd understand or send her to a mental facility.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

When she got home she saw inuyasha sleeping on the couch. She grinned from ear to ear as she thought only one word ::REVENGE::. She softly put her book bag down and tip toed to where inu was. She lightly grabbed his ears and started to rub them. Inu started to moan softly under his breath. Kagome put one leg over him and straddled him while continuing to stroke his ears. She felt a large object between her legs start to throb up against her pussy. She smiled and proceeded to rub his ears. Kagome started to slide up an down on inuyasha making him jolt up out of his slumber to see kagome rubbing up and down on his shaft.

"Care to tell me what's going on kagome" he said slightly out of breath griping the edge of the couch. Kagome smile at him and stopped what she was doing to his cock and jumped off him and walked away. Inuyasha was left dumbfounded and angry he jumped up and headed after kagome.

"Hey what the hell was that for!" he yelled to kagome who was giggling because what she did was funny.

"Well that was payback" she said still giggling. Inuyasha looked angry or it could have been his normal look who knows theses days. Kagome went into the kitchen looked around a bit before she found what she wanted. It was penutbutter she opened the fridge to retrieve the jelly. She got some bread and a knife and started to make herself a sandwich. Inuyasha had his mouth wide open wondering who in the hell stopped the argument. He thought about picking up where he left off but said fuck it she's an air head anyway. He stalked of up to kagome's room real pissed off. Kagome was sitting at the kitchen table already half eaten her sandwich. About an hour later she figured she should go and do her homework and hopped up the steps to her room. When she entered she saw inuyasha asleep on her bed. She went to her desk and took out her books and began her homework. She dove into math first then history and finally science. A few hours later she was out like a light drooling on her papers.

**MORNING**

Inu woke up about six am to see a very sleepy kagome at the desk. Inuyasha did not want to wake her up so he had placed a blanket on her and hopped down the stairs (literately). Inuyasha ran into kagome's mother in the kitchen cooking what looked like breakfast. Inu was hungry and drooling because of the foods powerful aroma. Kagome's mother got the hint and thru inuyasha a piece of bacon which inuyasha caught within his teeth. Inu ate it hungrily and sat down at the table hoping for more. Kagome's mom smiled at him and gave him a plate full of food.

"Thanks" he said mouth full of eggs n bacon. Kagome's mother laughed at the look of inu's face when he said that. Inuyasha shrugged her laughter off and continued to eat. Inuyasha was wondering about the others from his era because he was kind of missing them (he wouldn't tell them that thou, stubborn dog). After he ate he went up stairs to wake kagome up as he entered the room he saw that kagome was still sleeping so he tip toed over to where she was and had a perverted payback in store for her. He smiled evilly and started nibbling on one of her ear lobes kagome started to moan so inu placed his hand on her left breast and started to squeeze gently and rubbed her nibble at the same time. Her moans got loader and deeper so he put his other hand on her thigh and rubbed all the way to her pleasure spot by now she was awake and horny. All of a sudden he stopped what he was doing to her dismay. She looked at him and he smiled turned around and went to the door.

"Breakfast is ready" he said when he turned around with a grin from ear to ear. Kagome looked pissed at inu's action and ran for him to kick his ass but he was too quick and he evaded her with a leap down the stairs.

Kagome had a beet red face when she finally came down stairs. You can say that you could have fried an egg off her face. Her mother was surprised by her daughter's appearance down stairs so early.

`kagome your up all ready, well I'm surprised" kagome's mom said with a smile. Kagome looked up at her mom then inuyasha.

"well I wouldn't be if I was left alone, god its my first day of vacation for Christ sakes" she said in an elevated tone. Kagome went back upstairs after breakfast and got ready for her return trip to the feudal era. Inu had other plans in mind for kagome and him. He had found out there was a festival in the park and he wanted to bring kagome there. Inuyasha went upstairs and found kagome rummaging thru her dresser. She pulled out a pair of lacy pink underwear (inu got a hard on right there) and tossed it into her oversized bag. Inuyasha snuck up behind her and surprised her that she jumped up hitting him in the face.

"Hey what was that for" he growled at her. Kagome just looked at him and turned beat red an a vain popped out as she tightened her fists.

"Well u shouldn't sneak up on people like that, you deserved it" she yelled causing inu to whimper a bit. They looked at each other for a little longer before inu talked calmly.

"Sorry kagome, I want to ask u something" he said to her. She looked at him blankly.

"Ya go ahead ask away already" she said eying inuyasha awkwardly.

"There's this thing to night I want to go to and I want u to come along" he choked out while trying to figure out why he's having a hard time saying this.

"Depends, where is it that u want to go" she said.

"There's this festival to night and wondered if u would go with me" his said more easily this time. Kagome just stood there for what seemed an eternity to inuyasha.

"Fine, we'll go" she told him smiling. Inuyasha was happy she had said yes.

Kagome went upstairs to get ready for the festival while inuyasha went thru her grandpas traditional wardrobe. As the time ran closer to festival time inuyasha wore a over sized sweater and his pants that he kept and a red cap covering his ears. As kagome walked down inuyasha's jaw dropped. She sported a skin tight traditional Japanese kimono with a slit up to her thigh on her left side. Inuyasha was drooling at this point and had a little tension in the front of his underwear. He relaxed and took his mind off of what he wanted to do to her. Kagome told her mom and grandpa that they would be back late tonight so they would not wait up for them. They left and it took then a couple minutes to get to the park which was on the other side of town by via inuyashas back. As they walked thru the iron gates of the park inu's nose was filled up by all the Japanese food's smell and instantly dragged kagome over to a ramen place and asked her to get him a cup. She did and watched him slurp and gulp it down in a flash. After they went to a tent where there was music playing and danced. Well inu took a long time learning to dance but caught on pretty quick and danced half the night before he had to go pee. They left the tent and went to a bathroom. Kagome went in the ladies room while inuyasha went in the men's room. As kagome sat down she heard a noise but saw nothing. When she closed her eyes she was lifted up off the toilet (good thing she didn't really have to go). As she opened her eyes she felt a sensation of a tounge on her nipple she moaned load as the tounge was greeted by another sensation this time on her other nipple. The fingers were on her nipple felt like fire and the tounge licked away. She opened her eyes to see that inuyasha was there before she tightly closed them again due to the hand that was on her breast switched to another sensitive spot in between her legs. She felt like she was on fire. Inu's fingers were rubbing her clit vigorously as a finger penetrated her only a fifth of an inch. She was moaning an groaning loudly. Inu laid her down an pushed her underwear down around her ankles and bent her legs to her chest. He looked at her before bending down and giving her sweet spot a lick. This sent kagome into overdrive and she grabbed his hair and pushed his face into her pleasure zone wanting to feel the tinge of pleasure that flooded her body even more. He got the point and started to lick,nip and finger her slow but picked the pace up when he heard her crys of faster. He was now at a fast pace when her heard her scream as she convulsed in an orgasm so powerful she almost knocked him back. Her juices flowed like a raging river as she twitched and came out from her orgasm. Inuyasha licked at her free flowing juices making her jump at every lick.

"inuyasha please" she whispered. Inuyasha grinned.

"please what kagome" he said with a devilish smile. He already knew what she had wanted but he wanted her to say it before he acted.

"please……..fuck me" she said drool coming from the side of her mouth. Inuyasha was as hard as a rock and the horniest he had ever been is his life. So he pulled down his pants to reveal a very hard individual that was ready to play. He pulled kagome's legs over his shoulders and put the tip of his erection against her slit that was still trikleing her feminine juices from the actions before. She moaned softly as he had entered her with a quick shove. He stood still for a minute adjusting his weight to better support him self. He started a steady slow pace that gradually picked up. Kagomes cry's of harder deeper was inuyashas drive to please her. At a fast pace that got faster and faster kagome moaned load and tightend her muscle's around inuyasha's shaft. He felt himself getting closer to his point of no return so he pumped faster. With the new grip on his manhood he and kagome saw stars as they both came and hit the climax of the evening. They both slumped down breathing roughly there body's glissening with sweat.

"I love you" they both said as they were able to talk. They both felt like they were rubber and were unable to stand or even sit up. They both cuddled together for a half hour and decided to head back home.

"im sorry" inuyasha whispered in kagomes ear. She smiled and stood up with the help of inuyasha. She pulled her underwear up as inu pulled his pants back on he noticed the pink lacy underwear he had seen earlier and smiled.

"your forgiven" she said as they walked out of the rest room. They made it home totally exhausted and in each others arms for support. Everyone was sleeping as they walked up to the room. They both got undressed and got in bed an covered up and went to sleep.

To be continued------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------

**Well there it is, hope ya liked it. Its probley the last for awhile… I got writers block and cant think of anything.**


	5. adopted by PrincessSerenitySerena

Sorry but this story is up for adoption. Contact me if you want it PLEASE.


End file.
